


给我一个爱的拥抱

by Loptrrr



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 小甜梗, 清水, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptrrr/pseuds/Loptrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>天气好冷，你能抱抱我吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	给我一个爱的拥抱

**Author's Note:**

> 在锤基坑底默默蹲了这么久一直敲碗等粮吃，没想到快断粮到得自己撸文了。先上个自娱自乐的小甜梗。手头平时翻给自己吃的那些AO3译文要是晚些要到授权了也放出来。

如果不是因为自己这个学期担任助教的这门课教授今天有事，如果不是自己必须帮他把这个学期的成绩在今天24点前提交到学校的数据库，Loki就不会离开他亲爱的二十七摄氏度恒温的暖气，在没课的今天出门。如果Loki今天没有出门，就不会在回寝室的路上遇上大暴风雪。如果不是遇到大暴风雪，他就不会现在穿着一件单薄的羽绒服整个人冻得四肢僵硬小心翼翼地踩在虽然经过人工铲雪但因为行走的人太多而变得光滑无比的小路，半天也挪不了一步。

 

明明中午出门的时候外面还是大晴天，温度也非常舒适，没想到傍晚走出教学楼，刚一推开门，一阵接一阵的刺骨寒风就挟裹着大雪直接往脸上扑过来。整个天空乌云密布阴沉如墨，厚重得像是随时会跌落下来。“该死的天气！”Loki低头咕哝里一句，看了眼路边快到膝盖的积雪，将围巾再卷上一圈然后紧了紧领口迎着寒风往前逆行。

 

教学楼距离寝室步行也就十来分钟，可是这条小路对此刻的Loki来说却无比漫长。寝室还在遥远的小路另一头，Loki的身子却已经僵硬地迈不动了。无奈之下他只能往路边的大树旁靠了靠，希望能借它挡挡风。

 

“嘿！你还好吗？”低沉的嗓音传来。蜷着身子望着鞋尖发呆的Loki听到声音不禁有些诧异。这个时间的小路已经没什么行人了。顺着对方的外套目光一路往上，然后就直接撞进了一片夏日的爱琴海里，噢，此刻湛蓝的眼睛里透着紧张和关心。还有那头美丽的金发，即使覆上了不少雪花，仍然耀眼得像冬日里最美丽的暖阳。

 

对方的五官长得真好看，即使还带着点小胡茬，也只是显得他在帅气之中多添一份不羁而已。还有个子高极了，这么结实，是橄榄球队的吗? Loki忽然反应过来自己这个时候思考的点似乎有点不对。

 

“嘿，我...你好,我...我叫Thor。”大个子紧张地快要语无伦次了，戴着厚厚皮手套的双手不自觉的揉搓着。

 

Loki的脸部早已冻僵做不出任何表情，但是仍然一脸防备地看着他。“当然没事。你想干什么？！”可惜似乎有点事与愿违，Loki不知道自己抬起头后微皱眉头的样子在旁人的眼里有多美，更别提被风雪吹得湿润无辜的双眼，还有那被冻得通红的脸颊。

 

“那个，我能抱你一会儿吗？”稍加犹豫之后，大个子一口气说出了自己的下半句，又像担心Loki把他当成路边的变态，连忙接着解释，“那个，我也是这里的学生，真的，我不是坏人。我 ... 就是有点冻坏了，实在走不动了。你看，整条路上只有你一个人。”看着Loki嘴角似乎扬起了一抹戏谑的微笑，Thor的声音也越来越小，最后轻地都快被风雪声盖过去了。“我想抱一会儿取取暖就好，就一会儿。等我身子暖一点，我就继续走。我真的 ... ”Thor对上Loki的眼睛又强调一遍自己的真诚，“真的不是坏人。”

 

上下瞄了一眼Thor的外套，明显厚实而温暖，怎么可能会冻到需要在路边找个陌生人求拥抱呢。Loki直觉想要拒绝，可是再一想此刻的自己才是最需要这个拥抱的人。要不然估计过不了多久自己就要成为全校第一个冻死在寝室和教学楼之间的路上的人了。

 

撇了撇嘴，Loki最终还是轻轻点了点头，顺便自认为矜持地强调了一句，“说好了，可就一会儿。”说完之后，就自觉地张开双手钻进对方怀里。Loki个子并不矮，可是身材修长，Thor的双手能够牢牢地将他固定在自己的怀中。Thor解开最外层大衣的扣子拥住他，然后紧了紧自己围在Loki身上的厚外套。“还有，我叫Loki。”Loki的声音从底下传来。两个人就这么静静地在路旁站着。

 

噢，这个大个子的怀抱真是暖极了。Loki感觉自己就像在冰天雪地之中找到了一汪温泉，全身都泡进去，泉水不仅将他轻轻托起让他放松，而且温暖透过身上的每一个细胞抵达心底。Loki甚至情不自禁地在Thor的胸口上蹭了蹭，就像一个撒娇的猫咪。Thor的胸口厚实滚烫，舒适地让人昏昏欲睡，Loki甚至决定忽略那双搭上自己后腰的手，反而顺着对方的动作将自己在他的怀里埋得更深。

 

似乎过了一个世纪那么长，头顶终于传来了Thor温柔的询问。“风雪小下来了，你打算往哪儿走？”对方似乎屏住呼吸在等Loki的回答。Loki并没有抬起头，他的声音从Thor的领口位置传出来。“我在往寝室的方向走。”

 

“噢，噢，寝室。我也回寝室！”似乎是诡异地停顿了几秒，Thor才连忙接上。“那你是几号楼的。我 ... 想问你能不能送我回去，可是又怕不顺路。”似乎是担心Loki拒绝，Thor紧张地收了收手臂。

 

“我住在26楼。你也是吗？不顺路的话我可不送。”

 

Thor重复了一边Loki的楼号，然后惊喜地说，“我也是26号楼的。那你能送我回去了吗？天气实在是太冷了。”Loki听出了这个大个子的小心翼翼。没忍住噗呲一声笑了出来。26楼的人自己都认识，Thor根本就不住在那里。当然这点Loki现在是肯定不会告诉他的。

 

Loki终于从Thor的怀里抬起头来，看向Thor。大个子似乎因为Loki的笑声感到有些不好意思，一只手挠着自己后颈，另一只仍然扶着Loki。脸上腼腆的憨笑让Loki都不忍心再继续作弄他。

 

“还等什么，那就走吧。”Loki仍然窝在Thor的怀里，Thor小心地挪到Loki的外侧，环着他的那只手提着外套边缘，避免冷气钻到衣服里。

 

身子暖起来之后，接下来的路走起来轻松了不少。五分钟之后两个人便来到Loki的寝室楼下。离开Thor的怀抱的那一刻，环绕在身上的热度似乎忽然间被全部收回了。Loki心里说不上来的怅然若失。他边掏钥匙，边等着看Thor怎么解释他的寝室问题。

 

“Loki，我忽然想起还有点事，得再出去一趟。”Thor将放在Loki腰上的手收回后似乎不知道该放哪里。不自在地蹭了两下裤管然后插进口袋。“所以，我就先不上去了。你快进去吧。外面太冷了。”

 

Loki背过头抿了抿嘴免得自己笑出声，只是心里仍是忍不住偷笑。这个傻大个，其实就是想送自己回来而已吧。Loki拉开大门走进之后回头看向Thor，他站在门口正准备向自己摆手告别，虽然咧着嘴笑，但是天蓝色的双眼可怜兮兮地看着Loki，就像只等待主人召唤的大金毛。

 

“事情很急吗？”置身暖气的大楼里，Loki似乎终于找回了自己平时待人接物该有的状态。他轻轻抚下头上的雪花，再缓慢地微微拉开一节围巾，露出里面纤细的颈部和若隐若现的锁骨。“外面的雪那么大，一时半会儿是停不了的。我家有刚买的可可和棉花糖，你确定不要来上一杯？”

 

两个人走进大楼电梯的时候，Loki确信自己看到了Thor的喉结动了动。电梯往上走，Loki却只是盯着脱了外套的Thor的胸口有些走神。他想到外面见鬼的天气，忍不住估算起家里冰箱装的食物够不够两个人吃上几天，尤其是可能会做些剧烈运动消耗掉大量体力的两个人。

 

当然他也就没有注意到Thor掏出手机发出的那条短信：Fandral，抱歉我今天没法去你那里看球了。天呐我今天竟然在路上遇到他了，而且我现在在他家！！！祝我好运吧伙计！

**Author's Note:**

> PS：这个梗其实来自一个好朋友的亲身经历。从教学楼出来才发现外面下起大暴雪。衣服穿很薄的她走到半路就冻僵走不动了。等迎面走来一个人，她也管不了太多走上去直接求抱抱。对方竟也没有被吓到反而真的抱了她好一会儿，然后送她回寝室。当然之后对方就走了没有然后。当时听小伙伴讲完，我就开始脑部锤基了。
> 
> PPS：小伙伴的经历是在美帝大学校园。在国内的各位千万别随意模仿。额。。。谨慎！谨慎！


End file.
